


Heart at Home

by Kisuru



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Massage, Romance, Smut, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Maki has been working a little too hard at medical school lately. Luckily, Nico knows how to ease Maki's nerves.





	Heart at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



“You did it again. You’re late!”  
  
“I texted you I would be late coming home, Nico-chan.”  
  
“Waiting is torture.”  
  
“I can’t help it!”  
  
With one hand on the heel of her shoe, and Nico’s hand firmly clamped around the circle of her wrist, Maki was sandwiched in between the entrance of their apartment and Nico’s shrouding gaze. Make weakly jumped up and down in order to balance herself from falling. Nico was not providing her much leeway to escape her wrath.  
  
In due fairness, Maki admitted to herself that her busy schedule had become more a trend than she liked to admit. Nonetheless, lab assignments were at the forefront of her experience into the field for the current semester. She couldn’t cut corners on them.  
  
Maki discovered the flicker of hurt in Nico’s eyes. She didn’t have to clarify and ask how long Nico must have been waiting for her at the doorway; Maki knew full well that Nico wanted to spend time together. Nico knew that she was highly dedicated to her career but Nico’s passion for the people she loved was too strong to deny.  
  
Despite herself, Maki’s cheeks flushed. “It’s okay . It’s been a long day.” She shook her head. “Your hunger is insatiable,” she muttered, shuffling, embarrassed.  
  
Amid a well-trained balancing act now (this was not the first time), Maki kicked her shoes off and tossed a heavy bag of paperwork and textbooks on the floor. No sooner did she place her foot on the step inside did Nico tug her out of the hallway. She pulled her into spacious the living room. Slightly amused, Maki plopped on the couch.  
  
“You better believe it,” Nico said proudly, huskiness already in her voice. Even without looking, Maki clearly heard a smirk in the way she deliberately squeezed her shoulder. “I know the perfect way to make you relax.”  
  
Nico rounded the couch. Moments later, her fingers curled around Maki’s shoulders, and Maki gasped in bliss; Nico’s touch was like magic—a fresh, tropical breeze of warmth and softness on her tense muscles. Nico dug well-manicured nails into Maki’s shoulder blades, her upper arms, gently on the side of her neck. Maki’s head leaned back blissfully as the stress drained from her body like waves against a sunny shore. Her eyes closed.  
  
Sometimes Maki wished Nico was a _little_ less straightforward, because she was incredibly irresistible. When they were together like this, she didn’t know how she could possibly leave her side for hours and hours at end. Maki wanted to argue still, but she was mush in Nico’s stronghold, now. Her breath was raspier the long she touched her and moved closer, deeper.  
  
Touching Maki after she had been away all day from her was paradise. But it wasn’t enough, and Nico didn’t think it would ever be. She worked hard all day long. Nico was supportive. Still, she was lonely during those long hours. Making the most of their time was Nico’s truest pleasure. Nico was focused while she watched the back of Maki’s reclined head, red eyes darkening, lips quirking. Maki wasn’t sure when Nico’s deliberate massaging became strokes down her arms to the hem of her skirt.  
  
Maki’s blush worsened. Her hand fell on top of Nico’s. Nico stopped, but Maki wasn’t trying to stop her. She shook her head, dizzy from the way Nico made her feel. With the friction on her upper body, she hadn’t realized the heat between her legs equally drove her crazy.  
  
“T-that’ll take too long,” Maki reasoned. They hadn’t been as intimate for schedule and she genuinely felt sad that she had neglected Nico the whole time. Nico hadn’t been harsh to hurt her feelings, or really meant anything by approaching her at all—underneath it all, she was simply craving her affections. “Just . . . well, hurry. . . .”  
  
Nico blinked. Nico wanted foreplay, but to her surprise, Maki didn’t. Maki usually wanted to take each step at a time. She laughed, breath tickling Maki’s ear. “And you told me I was the impatient one. Well, if you _insist_.”  
  
Maki groaned at the hiss in her voice. Nico released her shoulders. She returned to the front of the couch and knelt on the carpet in front of Maki’s legs. Unbearable heat throbbed in Maki’s abdomen. She imagined Nico there soon, her head pushing aside her thighs.  
  
Nico’s heart beat in her ears like a hummingbird, her excitement at peak. She didn’t want to force Maki if she was too exhausted. But the Maki’s open mouth and lopsided head against the back of the couch told her that she explicitly volunteered. She was in the mood, and Nico felt her resolve crumble under it. All day, she had thought about her wife. It was impossible not to fantasize while Maki. Maki had thought hard about her studies, but Maki was there in their living room and ready for her, and Nico would remind her of that.  
  
Greedily, Nico’s fingers shook, arousal rising up within her. She gripped a handful of Maki’s skirt and pulled it above her legs. She was met with a feast she didn’t expect; Maki wore sexy red panties with a dark trim. Something about them was familiar . . . Wait! They looked like the pair they had picked out together at the store a few weeks ago. To Nico’s chagrin, Maki had never gotten the chance to properly show them off.  
  
“You wear these to school, do you,” Nico pointed out dryly. Her smirk was sly. She had suspicions, and she grabbed her thighs and spread Maki’s legs apart.  
  
Nico’s assessment brought Maki back to the present. Maki scoffed indignantly. “I don’t know what you mean!” She hadn’t planned for anything, but now that Nico knew, she couldn’t lie her way out of this flimsy medical bag. When she was like this, Nico saw right through her mannerisms. “I-I picked them out at random this morning. It wasn’t like I. . . no, not that I thought that I’d . . . your eyes . . . Oh, be quiet and stop changing the subject, Nico-chan! Do it!” Maki didn’t know how to say that, why yes, she had deliberately wore them so she could be closer to Nico. More than anything, she would not reveal she had been hot and bothered during an important test whilst fantasizing Nico eyed her up and down wearing them and she paraded around their bedroom.  
  
Seeing Maki so flustered was delicious. Nico licked her lips and felt herself heat up. Of course she had to fulfill her beautiful wife’s wish when she begged wantonly.  
  
Nico’s finger’s dived in the waistband of her panties. Maki’s jumped at the direct contact of skin—Nico had only touched her through the fabric her shirt, after all—and she pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them off to the side. Maki unraveled immediately at the way Nico stared at her with desire and her lips twisted. Maki scooted back, hips lifting on the cushion.  
  
Without preamble, Nico’s tongue flicked against Maki’s clit. She rested both elbows on Maki’s knees and settled in, enticed by the heat radiating off her skin. Nico kissed and rubbed Maki’s lush skin. Each second, moisture built up on the surface that Nico raked up with her tongue. Nico unabashedly assaulted Maki’s clit and the neat row of red hairs there. Maki reached for the pillow, her body reeling. Her veins were on fire. Moaning, she relished every moment. Yes, it had been too long since last time.  
  
Maki didn’t want to seem like she was overwhelmed and stimulated easily, though. But she _was._ Maki just liked it when she was in control. Hastily, Maki grabbed Nico’s hands. Nico cupped her hand back in reply. Maki held onto her tightly and returned to simply feeling.  
  
“The only good thing about waiting,” Nico said matter-of-factly, “is that Maki-chan tastes all the sweeter.”  
  
The words drowned out of focus in Maki’s ears. All she could hear, feel, and see and was Nico. The top of Nico’s head between her thighs was in full view now and she couldn’t get enough of it. Nico’s soft tongue dipped lower from her clit to her labia. She caressed and nudged her folds up and down, lovingly, widening her for her tongue. Nico eagerly sighed and lapped her juices.  
  
Gradually, Nico was too worked up. She couldn’t simply continue on the surface, and her tongue plunged inside Maki. To her satisfaction, Maki’s legs tensed. She was met with more fluid and warmth. It was like coming back home from an extended vacation herself. Briefly, she wondered if they should take a vacation of their own in the near future—maybe go somewhere with a scenic beach view. The thought disappeared and she got back to business. Nico licked a trail inside her, her inner walls, pushing in father and father, touching each inch of her.  
  
Soon, Maki was at her limit. Panting, she gripped harder onto Nico’s hands. Nico unconsciously did as well, not satisfied until Maki was a shaking leaf under her, needing Maki to feel as much pleasure as humanly possible. And she did. Maki’s body jerked as Nico’s tongue slammed into her one last time. She fervently nestled her nose into Maki’s pubic hairs and enveloped the bundle of Maki’s clit one last time, sucking on it completely.  
  
Maki was senseless as orgasm racked throughout her body, letting Nico pamper her. She whimpered as she let go of her worldly stressors. Nico didn’t let a single drop of come go to waste. It was unforgivable to do so; Maki’s aroma and musk was heaven. Maki’s hands dropped in hers, but she held them. The relief was indescribable.  
  
When she sat up, Nico’s face was covered in Maki’s fluid. She licked it off with her tongue, slowly. Maki cursed her for being so devilish while she was so blissful.  
  
“You know, I really don’t mind—“ Nico said, hoping to apologize for being a little too annoying lately.  
  
Maki snorted. “Let’s—bedroom?” she asked. It was the only sensible thing she could say. She didn’t want to hear apologizes; she already knew Nico was a breat. But Nico was her bratty wife and she didn’t want anything else. She just wanted to pleasure Nico the same way.  
  
Nico’s smirk only increased.  
  
To be honest, Nico needed to get off, too, but she was happy like this. Maki wouldn’t recover for a while and Nico wanted to lavish her with love and attention in the meantime. Maki was in love with her work and taking care of others, but the greatest pleasure for Nico was simple. Every day Maki always came home to her.


End file.
